1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for manufacturing liquid discharge heads.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid discharge devices are known as devices that discharge and apply liquid to printing media, such as paper, so as to print images thereon. A liquid discharge device has a liquid discharge head. The liquid discharge head has discharge ports from which the liquid is discharged.
One example of a liquid discharge head is an inkjet head. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-125725 discusses a method for manufacturing such an inkjet head. First, a first substrate composed of, for example, silicon is prepared, and a first photosensitive resin layer is formed on or above the first substrate. A latent image pattern, which is to become an ink flow passage, is formed in the first photosensitive resin layer. Next, a sacrificial layer pattern is formed at the first photosensitive resin layer by using, for example, an aluminum layer. Subsequently, a second substrate composed of silicon is bonded to the first photosensitive resin layer, and the second substrate is dry-etched and wet-etched. By performing the etching, discharge ports are formed in the second substrate. Then, etching is performed from the opposite side of the first substrate, thereby forming an ink supply port in the first substrate. Finally, the latent image pattern is eluted, whereby an inkjet head is manufactured.